criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Widogast
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Caleb Widogast | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = Caleb Widogast | AKA = Caleb | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard (School of Transmutation) | Age = 33 | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Zemnian; Sylvan; Celestial | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zemni Fields, Wildemount Trostenwold, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Frumpkin (familiar) Nott | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 12 | AC = 11 | DC = 14 | Str = 10 | Dex = 12 | Con = 14 | Int = 18 | Wis = 16 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }} Caleb Widogast is a Human Wizard. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance Caleb is pretty filthy and unshaven. He has a mess of reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He has really filthy traveling clothes, including a long coat which hides two holstered heirloom books on either side. Personality Caleb is reserved, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself or his companion Nott. He's generally quiet and introverted, but becomes very excited upon purchasing new books. He does not consider himself to be remotely brave. Biography Background Based on his ability to read Zemnian, Caleb is originally from Zemni Fields. Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. It seems due to Nott, they could not stay at any place for long without getting into trouble, and had been thrown into jail once. It was Caleb's idea to stay at Trostenwold to find new companions "to tag along with", as he and Nott are currently doing. Chapter 1 Relationships Nott Caleb and Nott are seen sharing a room together at the beginning of the first episode, and seem to consider each other friends. Caleb, more than once, mentioned that Nott had saved his life the previous day, and the two of them covered each other's expenses throughout their drinking escapades and their trip to the Carnival. The two apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin, including The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, and Spider Eyes. Jester Jester thought that Caleb smelled really bad, and let him know that he should take a bath. Beauregard Caleb was very impressed with Beau and her physical fitness. He credited the success of Jester, Beau, and Fjord against the giant snake to her "guns". Fjord As both are fairly level-headed and responsible, and both have the ability to magically change their appearance, Fjord and Caleb have so far worked well together. Character Information Notable Items * two family heirloom books * dagger * a children's book about demons * a notebook in a indecipherable text Abilities Variant Human Abilities * Bonus Skill * Feat: Keen Mind Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition (Transmutation) ** Minor Alchemy ** Transmutation Savant * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) Wizard Spells As a 2nd-level wizard, Caleb's spellbook contains at least 8 spells. He can prepare up to 6 of these per day. Cantrips * Dancing Lights * Fire Bolt 1st-level * Alarm * Chromatic Orb * Comprehend Languages * Detect Magic * Disguise Self * Find Familiar Quote * "It's on the table though, so on the table it will stay."-Caleb telling Nott how they won't steal the money that is on the table. Trivia * The name Caleb is Hebrew for “dog" ("kelev") and "whole-hearted” ("collev"), and the name Widogast is Old German for "guest of heritage" ("arbogast"). * Caleb has been described by Brian Wayne Foster as "Homeless Troy Baker". * When Liam/Caleb speaks the Zemnian language, he actually speaks a (very good) German. External Links References Category:Main player characters